


Memory

by Vampz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Despair, Gen, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), painful memory, some violence
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: “เจ้าใช้พลังจากเทสเซอแร็กได้ไม่ใช่หรือ!?”“หมายถึงอะไร?” โลกิย้อนถาม“ที่อยู่ในคลังนั่น เจ้าเอามันมาใช่ไหม!?”“...”“นี่ไม่ใช่เวลามาโกหกข้า โลกิ!” ธอร์ตวาดกร้าว พร้อมกับเสียงอสุนีบาตดังสนั่น ซัดเหล่าสมุนที่วิ่งฝ่าเข้ามาให้ไหม้เกรียม “ใช้พลังจากมันเปิดมิติ ส่งคนของเรา ส่งแบนเนอร์ไปที่มิดการ์ด!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นพล็อตดราม่าที่อยู่ในหัวมาซักพักแล้ว คิดไว้ว่าอาจจะมีซักตอนสองตอนนี่แหละ.....  
> คำเตือน: ใส่ไปในแท็กแล้ว แต่แปะตรงนี้หน่อยละกัน อาจมีภาพความรุนแรงอยู่นิดหน่อยนะฮะ
> 
> เรื่องนี้ไม่ฟลัฟแล้ว... อืม...  
> เผื่อจะมีคนใช้... (?) แท็กทวิตเตอร์ #TFMemory นะฮะ

 

 

เงามืดกล้ำกรายเข้ามาทุกที…

แววตาหวาดหวั่นที่มองเห็น เต็มไปด้วยความกลัว

เสียงกรีดร้อง เสียงของโลหะที่แตกกระจาย

รอยเลือด บาดแผล ควันไฟ ระเบิด ร่างกายอันสั่นเทา

ร่างไร้วิญญาณของประชาชนจำนวนมากล้มลงกองอยู่แทบเท้า

สมองสั่งการให้ขาทั้งสองข้างขยับ แต่ร่างกายกลับไม่เป็นใจ

 

จบสิ้นแล้ว…

 

แอสการ์ดมิใช่สถานที่ หากแต่เป็นผู้คน

 

ทว่า...กว่าครึ่งหนึ่งของประชาชนชาวแอสการ์ดในยามนี้ มิใช่ผู้คนอีกแล้ว

 

แอสการ์ดอาจจบสิ้นแล้ว… หากไร้หนทางเอาชีวิตรอดจากยานแซงทัวรี หรือผู้ที่เป็นเจ้าของมัน

 

_ธานอส_

 

“โลกิ! พาคนอื่นหนีไปซะ!”

 

เสียงแข็งกร้าวของกษัตริย์แอสการ์ดคนใหม่สั่งการท่ามกลางความโกลาหล ประชาชนมากมายพากันหาที่กำบัง หลบสมุนของศัตรูจากยานลำมหึมาที่เข้ามาขวางทาง

 

อสุนีบาตสว่างวาบ แสงสีขาวฟาดลงใส่สมุนศัตรูจำนวนมากที่พยายามหาลู่ทางวิ่งเข้าสู่ยานอพยพของชาวแอสการ์ด กระเด็นกระดอนไปคนละทิศทาง แต่ก็ยังทยอยฝ่าเข้ามาไม่ขาดสาย

 

_**ตูม!** _

 

แรงระเบิดก่อความเสียหายให้กับตัวยาน และประชาชนอีกจำนวนหนึ่งที่อยู่บริเวณใกล้เคียง จนทำให้ยานอพยพถูกเจาะเป็นรูอีกจุดหนึ่ง

 

อนุชาของกษัตริย์กางข่ายพลังเวท ปกป้องประชาชนที่ยืนอยู่เบื้องหลังอย่างทุลักทุเล

 

ทว่า ศัตรูก็พยายามฝ่าเข้ามาไม่ขาดสาย…

 

แต่เทียบกับขนาดยานแซงทัวรี่ที่เข้ามาขวางแล้ว ก็เป็นเพียงกองทัพมด ที่หมายบดทำลายยานอพยพชาวแอสการ์ดให้สิ้น

 

_เทสเซอแร็ก_

 

“เจ้าใช้พลังจากเทสเซอแร็กได้ไม่ใช่หรือ!?”

“หมายถึงอะไร?”

 

โลกิย้อนถาม ทั้งที่ในใจรู้ว่าเวลานี้มิควรโป้ปด ทว่าความกลัวกลับถาโถมเข้าใส่ ทั้งที่เพิ่งปรับความเข้าใจกับพี่ชายได้เพียงไม่นาน หากธอร์รู้เข้าว่าเขาฉวยเอาเทสเซอแร็กมา และเป็นต้นเหตุให้ธานอสตามล่าเขา คงไม่พ้นถูกโกรธเป็นฟืนเป็นไฟแน่

 

...และเขาไม่อยากให้ความสัมพันธ์ที่กลับมาเชื่อมกันในครั้งนี้ต้องขาดสะบั้นลงอีก

 

“ที่อยู่ในคลังนั่น เจ้าเอามันมาใช่ไหม!?”

“...”

“นี่ไม่ใช่เวลามาโกหกข้า โลกิ!” ธอร์ตวาดกร้าว พร้อมกับเสียงอสุนีบาตดังสนั่น ซัดเหล่าสมุนที่วิ่งฝ่าเข้ามาให้ไหม้เกรียม “ใช้พลังจากมันเปิดมิติ ส่งคนของเรา ส่งแบนเนอร์ไปที่มิดการ์ด!”

“แต่—”

“ถ้าเจ้าหาทางออกอื่นที่ดีกว่านี้ก็เสนอมา!”

 

ไม่…

 

ธอร์ไม่มีทางรอดจากเงื้อมมือของธานอส เรื่องนั้นเขารู้ดี ถึงชาติกำเนิดจะเป็นเทพแห่งเก้าโลกในยิกดราซิลก็มิใช่ข้อยกเว้น ความทุกข์ทรมานที่ได้รับโดยเพ่งเล็งไปยังจุดอ่อนของศัตรูผ่านความกลัว เขารู้ดีที่สุด เขาที่เป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ธานอสเผาเขาทั้งเป็น

 

ครั้งนั้นโลกิเคยคิดอยากให้ธอร์ได้ลิ้มรสความเจ็บปวดแบบที่เขาผ่านมา ความรู้สึกราวเข็มเหล็กกล้าร้อนแดงนับร้อยนับพันเล่มทิ่มแทงผ่านชั้นผิวหนังทั่วร่างกาย ทะลุเข้ากล้ามเนื้อและกระดูกราวเป็นฟองน้ำอ่อนนิ่ม เผาผลาญพลังชีวิตราวกับเพลิงไฟอมตะที่ไม่มีวันดับสูญ ความเจ็บปวดที่ไม่อาจบรรยายออกมาเป็นคำพูด เสียงกรีดร้องโหยหวนถูกแผดเผาไปพร้อมกับลำคอแห้งผากที่ไหม้เกรียม สีผิวเช่นยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่เขาชิงชังนักหนาถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นสีน้ำตาลมอดไหม้ และถัดมาจึงร่วงโรยเป็นเถ้าถ่าน เสียงหัวร่อน่ารังเกียจของเหล่าสมุนที่จ้องมองมาอย่างสมเพชเวทนาไม่ช่วยให้ความทรมานที่ได้รับบรรเทาลง

 

ไม่มีใครหาญกล้าพอจะช่วยบุตรชายคนรองแห่งแอสการ์ด แม้แต่ธอร์ก็ตามที

 

เขาอ้อนวอน แผดเสียงเรียกร้องหาคนที่เคยคิดว่าเป็นครอบครัว หากไร้เสียงใดเล็ดลอดออกมา เมื่อลำคอถูกมือขนาดยักษ์บีบเค้นไว้ แม้จะอ้าปากหายใจก็ยัง– ตอนนั้นแม้แต่ปาก หรือฟัน ก็ยังไม่เหลือเค้าโครงเดิมเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

ความสิ้นหวังถาโถมเข้าใส่

 

ทั้งถูกปฏิเสธจากบิดาที่เคารพรักและยึดถือเป็นแบบอย่าง น้อยเนื้อต่ำใจในความลำเอียง ริษยาเกินกว่าจะทำใจให้ยอมรับพี่ชายผู้โง่เขลาเบาปัญญาขึ้นเป็นกษัตริย์ เขาควรจะตาย เขาต้องการจะตายเมื่อหัวใจได้สูญสิ้นทุกอย่างให้ยึดเหนี่ยว จึงตัดสินใจทิ้งตัวให้ร่วงหล่นลงสู่ความมืดมิด

 

แต่ธานอสส่งพวกชิทอรีมาเก็บเขาไว้ ปล่อยให้ร่างกายของเขาฟื้นตัว ทีละเล็ก ทีละน้อย...

 

เพื่อที่จะเผาทำลายเขาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

หรืออาจถูกเผาไหม้ไม่มีวันจบสิ้น หากเขาไม่ยอมจำนนต่อโชคชะตาครั้งใหม่ที่ถูกมอบให้เป็นข้อต่อรอง

 

“โลกิ! ข้าถ่วงเวลาได้ไม่นานนักหรอกนะ!”

 

แต่ธอร์ไม่เคยหมดหวังในตัวโลกิ ทั้งที่อาจถูกกล่าวหาว่าโง่เง่า ดูเหมือนเจ้าตัวจะไม่ใส่ใจนัก

 

ธอร์ไม่ได้ถามว่าทำไมโลกิถึงฉวยเทสเซอแร็กติดมือกลับมาจากคลัง เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าครั้งหนึ่งน้องชายเคยอยู่ภายใต้เงาของธานอสและเป็นเหตุให้โลกิบุกไปที่โลก ไม่รู้แม้กระทั่งข้อต่อรองระหว่างทั้งสอง โลกิจะได้ครองโลก และธานอสได้เทสเซอแร็กที่อยู่ภายใต้การดูแลของชีลด์ไปเป็นสิ่งตอบแทน

 

หลังจากถูกเรียกสติกลับคืนจากความกลัวด้วยเสียงตวาดลั่น เรี่ยวแรงกลับมาอีกครั้ง “ข้ามี… เรื่องสำคัญที่ต้องบอกท่าน” พูดจบก็เสกมีดขว้างใส่ศัตรูที่ฝ่าข่ายพลังเวทเข้ามาได้อย่างเต็มแรง คมมีดปักตรงกลางศีรษะทำให้ร่างศัตรูล้มลงนอนแน่นิ่ง

 

“ไว้เอาตัวรอดให้ได้ก่อนแล้วค่อยพูดไม่ได้หรือ!?” ธอร์โวย สาดประกายไฟฟ้าใส่ศัตรูที่ดาหน้าเข้ามาไม่ขาดสาย

“ไม่ ท่านพี่…” โลกิเว้นจังหวะไปครู่หนึ่ง ก้าวเข้าไปใกล้พี่ชายแล้วกระซิบ “จากสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ ข้าไม่แน่ใจว่าเราจะรอด—”

“เราจะรอด ข้ากับเจ้า กับประชาชนของเรา” ธอร์เอ่ยขัด ย้ำคำหนักแน่น “เจ้าพาคนหนีไปซะ ข้าจะอยู่ที่นี่ ถ่วงเวลาให้ ไปสิ!”

“ไม่” โลกิยืนกราน “ถ้าจะไป ข้าจะไม่ทิ้งท่านไว้ที่นี่”

“ข้าเอาตัวรอดได้”

“พี่ข้า _ธานอส_ ศัตรูคราวนี้เลวร้ายยิ่งกว่าพี่สาวของเรา”

“เดี๋ยว…” ธอร์หันกลับมา ขมวดคิ้ว สาดกระแสไฟฟ้าใส่ศัตรูด้านหลัง และถัดมาก็ใช้มันปัดอาวุธที่ถูกเขวี้ยงเข้าใส่พวกเขา “เจ้ารู้จัก?”

 

โลกิไม่ตอบ แต่พยักหน้ารับโดยไม่มองตา เกรงว่าความหวาดกลัวจะชัดเจนเกินไป อับอายขายหน้าจนไม่กล้าสบตากับธอร์

 

“ช่างหัวมันเถอะ ส่งแบนเนอร์กลับไป เพื่อนข้าในมิดการ์ดคงพอช่วยได้!”

“เชื่อมั่นในตัวพวกมิดการ์เดียนไม่เปลี่ยนเลยนะ” โลกิแค่นเสียงขึ้นจมูก ประชดประชัน

 

ธอร์ไม่ทันสนใจคำประชดที่ว่า แต่ยกหลังมือขึ้นตบหน้าอกน้องชาย “เหมือนกับที่ข้าเชื่อในตัวเจ้า” แล้วเหวี่ยงหมัดไฟฟ้าทะลวงใส่ศัตรูอีกจำนวนหนึ่งซึ่งฝ่าวงล้อมเข้ามา

 

“ข้าขอสั่งในฐานะกษัตริย์ โลกิ _พาพวกเขาหนีไป_ ”

 

โลกิเดาะลิ้น ถอนหายใจ ส่ายหน้าไปมากับความดื้อด้าน ไม่ยอมจำนนต่อโชคชะตาของธอร์ ขณะเอนหลังพิงพี่ชาย คอยปกป้องประชาชนจากศัตรูทั้งหลายที่หลุดพ้นข่ายเวทเข้ามา

 

“ก็ได้”

“เจ้าก็ไปกับแบนเนอร์ด้วย”

โลกิค้อนขวับ ขึ้นเสียงใส่ทันควัน “ไม่ตลกนะ! ท่านพี่ ท่านจะสั่งข้าแบบนี้ไม่ได้!”

“ไม่ตลก และไม่ใช่คำสั่ง” ธอร์ผลักโลกิออกห่าง เอ่ยเสียงเรียบนิ่ง ทว่าหนักแน่นยิ่งกว่าหินผา “ไปซะ”

 

โลกิขมวดคิ้ว ในขณะที่ธอร์ยังคงสีหน้านิ่งเฉย ท่าทางสงบเสงี่ยม เหมือนกับช่วงแรกของพายุที่กำลังก่อตัว แววตาแข็งกร้าวดุดัน แสงสายฟ้าแปลบปลาบอาบไล้ไปทั่วร่าง ทั้งจากที่ตกกระทบบนร่างศัตรูแล้วสะท้อนกลับมา หรือจากที่ให้กำเนิดมันด้วยตนเอง

 

ธอร์หันกลับมาหาน้องชายเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

 

“ถือเสียว่าเป็นคำขอร้องจากพี่ชาย ที่ไม่เคยปกป้องเจ้าได้สักครั้งในยามที่ควรจะทำมากที่สุด”

“ไม่! เราสู้ด้วยกันได้! ข้ากับท่าน! ธานอสไม่ใช่ศัตรูที่ท่านจะสู้ได้โดยลำพัง!”

“เจ้าประเมินพลังข้าต่ำไปนะ” ธอร์ยกยิ้มมุมปาก เหมือนแค่นหัวเราะ แต่ก็มั่นใจเต็มเปี่ยม หากว่านั่นมิใช่ภาพลวงตา หรือเป็นเพียงความเย่อหยิ่งบดบังสิ่งที่อยู่ในใจ “ถ้าสู้ลำพังไม่ได้ อย่างน้อย ก็ถ่วงเวลาให้ประชาชนหนีไปได้ใช่หรือไม่?”

“...”

“โลกิ เทสเซอแร็กอยู่กับเจ้า เก็บรักษามันไว้ อย่ายกมันให้ใคร”

“ข้าไม่ยกมันให้ใคร”

“ดี”

“ถ้าไม่จำเป็น”

 

ธอร์สบตากับโลกิอยู่พักใหญ่

 

แววตาของน้องชายแข็งกร้าว เกรี้ยวกราด เป็นแบบนี้เสมอเวลาเจ้าตัวยืนกรานจะทำอะไรสักอย่าง

ไม่ได้เห็นมานานเกินไป แต่ยังตราตรึงใจไม่เคยลืม

เทพสายฟ้าก็ตัดสินใจพยักหน้ารับ ยกยิ้มมุมปากอีกครั้ง

หวังเพียงว่าจะได้เห็นดวงตาคู่นั้นอีกในภายภาคหน้า

...หมายถึง ถ้าเอาชีวิตรอดจากตรงนี้ไปได้

 

เสียงระเบิดดังสนั่น สั่นสะเทือนจนแทบทรงตัวไม่อยู่ เหล่าสมุนศัตรูล้มระเนระนาด ไม่ต่างอะไรกับประชาชนชาวแอสการ์ดที่พากันเข้าหาที่กำบังด้วยความโกลาหล เมื่อลุกขึ้นยืนได้ ธอร์จึงหันไปปล่อยกระแสไฟฟ้าสาดเข้าใส่ในม่านหมอกควันที่ก่อตัวขึ้นหลังจากการระเบิด กลุ่มก้อนกำลังเสริมกระจัดกระจายเหมือนรังมดที่แตกฮือ

 

“ข้าสั่งไฮม์ดัลให้รวบรวมประชาชนแล้ว ที่ห้องโถงใหญ่ เจ้ารีบไปซะ”

“ท่านพี่”

 

โลกิอ้ำอึ้ง แต่ธอร์ก็ไม่ได้หันหลังกลับ และไม่คิดจะหันไปอีก

 

“ข้าจะรอพี่ที่มิดการ์ด”

 

เทพคนน้องค่อยก้าวถอยออกมา เว้นระยะห่างมากกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย

 

ประกายสายฟ้าปกคลุมร่างของกษัตริย์พระองค์ใหม่ สว่างวาบ เจิดจ้าจนเกือบจะทิ่มแทงดวงตาของผู้ที่มองเห็นให้มืดบอด แต่โลกิก็ไม่ได้ละสายตาจากแผ่นหลังอันยิ่งใหญ่ของพี่ชาย แผ่นหลังของคนเพียงคนเดียวที่ไม่เคยห่างหายไปจากระยะสายตาเมื่อครั้งยังเยาว์วัย กลัวเหลือเกินว่านี่อาจเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่ได้ยืนอยู่บนสถานที่เดียวกัน

 

“ _ข้าไม่มีแผนจะยึดอำนาจพี่หรอกนะ อย่าด่วนตายไปก่อนก็แล้วกัน_ ”

 

ธอร์เพียงยักไหล่ ยกมือข้างหนึ่งเป็นสัญญาณ รับรู้ และเดินหน้าฟาดฟันศัตรูต่อไปโดยไม่เหลียวกลับมามอง

 

_ก็ช่างกล้าพูด จากปากคนที่แกล้งตายต่อหน้าไปถึงสองครั้ง_

ถึงกระนั้น ริมฝีปากของกษัตริย์เทพสายฟ้าก็หยักโค้งเป็นรอยยิ้มอย่างภูมิใจ

 

_กลับมาแล้วสินะ น้องข้า_

 

 

—TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “แบนเนอร์”  
> “ฉันจะเชื่อใจนายได้… ยังไง?”
> 
> คิ้วของโลกิขมวดเป็นปม ขบกรามแน่น แต่กลับไม่เอ่ยแม้แต่คำตอบโต้เพื่อแก้ตัว

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ถ้าเพิ่งเข้ามาอ่านเรื่องนี้เป็นครั้งแรก เลื่อนขึ้นไปด้านบนแล้วกดปุ่ม Previous Chapter ไปอ่านตอนแรกก่อนนะฮะ :3  
> มีภาพความรุนแรงอยู่พอตัว เตือนไว้อีกทีแล้วกันเนอะ

 

ใช้เวลาไม่นานนัก โลกิก็ตามหาไฮม์ดัลจนเจอ พร้อมกับวัลคีรี แบนเนอร์ และคนอื่นๆ ที่ยังเหลือรอดอยู่รวมกันในยานส่วนที่ยังไม่ถูกระเบิดเจาะทะลุผนังจนกลายเป็นรู

 

“ฝ่าบาท”

“ไม่มีเวลาแล้ว ไฮม์ดัล! รวมคนมา!” เมื่อยังคงมียศฐาบรรดาศักดิ์เป็นอนุชาของกษัตริย์ โลกิออกคำสั่ง พ่นคำอธิบายอย่างร้อนรน หันไปหามิดการ์เดียนเพียงคนเดียวที่อาศัยอยู่ภายในยาน “แบนเนอร์! เจ้ามาคนแรกเลย!”

เห็นน้องชายของกษัตริย์วิ่งกลับมาคนเดียว วัลคีรีจึงเอ่ยถาม “กษัตริย์ของเราล่ะ?”

“อยู่อีกฟากหนึ่งของยาน _ธอร์สั่งให้เราทุกคนที่เหลือรอดอพยพหนีไป!_ ”

 

แสงสว่างจ้าราวสายฟ้าอันเข้มข้นจากกลุ่มก้อนพลังงานรูปทรงลูกบาศก์ปรากฏขึ้นในมือของโลกิ ส่องกระทบผิวกายของผู้คนที่รายล้อมให้ทอแสงเรื่อจาง

 

“แบนเนอร์”

“ฉันจะเชื่อใจนายได้… ยังไง?”

 

คิ้วของโลกิขมวดเป็นปม ขบกรามแน่น แต่กลับไม่เอ่ยแม้แต่คำตอบโต้เพื่อแก้ตัว

มรกตสีอ่อนเจือแสงสะท้อนสีน้ำเงินตวัดมอง วาวโรจน์ราวถูกเติมแต่งด้วยไฟโทสะที่ลุกโชน พอกับสีของเปลวไฟส่วนที่ให้ความร้อนได้รุนแรงที่สุด จนทำให้คนเผลอสบตาต้องผงะถอยหลังออกไปก้าวหนึ่ง

 

วัลคีรีเอื้อมมือไปแตะบ่าบรูซ “ไม่ไปก็ไม่รอด อยากจะตายตอนนี้หรือไปตายเอาดาบหน้า เจ้าก็เลือกเอา”

 

บรูซหันหน้ามาหาวัลคีรี สลับกับโลกิและไฮม์ดัล

 

“ไม่มีทางเลือกมากนัก หากท่านไม่มั่นใจ ข้าจะอาสานำทางไปก่อน” ไฮม์ดัลเสนอ

บรูซชี้นิ้วไปที่โลกิ ยังคงมีร่องรอยความลังเลใจปรากฏบนใบหน้า “ให้เขาไปก่อนสิ”

“ข้าต้องเป็นคนสุดท้าย” โลกิย้ำเสียงแข็ง “จนกว่าจะแน่ใจว่าไม่มีแอสการ์เดียนผู้รอดชีวิตหลงเหลืออยู่”

“อ้อ เหรอ ไม่ยักรู้ว่านายก็ห่วงคนอื่นเป็นด้วย” บรูซแค่นเสียงประชดใส่ ทำหน้าเหยเก “เข้าใจความรู้สึกของชาวนิวยอร์กที่ถูกนายยกทัพเอเลียนมาทำร้ายหรือยังล่ะ?”

“จะไปหรือจะตายอยู่นี่ก็แล้วแต่เจ้าแล้วกัน ข้าไม่สนแล้ว!” เทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวงเริ่มจะหัวเสียกับมนุษย์ชาวมิดการ์ด และคงจะปามีดเวทย์ปักใส่หัวไปแล้วหากไม่ติดว่ามนุษย์ปากเสียคนที่ว่ามีเพื่อนรักยักษ์ตัวเขียวที่เขาไม่ค่อยรู้สึกถูกชะตาด้วยนักอยู่ภายในร่าง “ใบปริญญาอะไรนั่นที่เจ้าภูมิใจนักหนาก็ช่วยให้เจ้าออกไปจากที่นี่ไม่ได้ เป็นได้แค่เศษกระดาษไร้ค่าในอวกาศเท่านั้นแหละ!”

 

แต่โลกิก็ยังคงความปากร้ายไว้ได้ไม่ขาดตกบกพร่อง

 

“ทำให้นายกลัวได้ก็แล้วกัน ถ้านายเล่นตุกติกขึ้นมา!” บรูซยื่นหน้าเข้าหาโลกิ คำรามฮึ่มใส่ด้วยความโมโห เส้นเลือดใต้ผิวหนังบริเวณลำคอปูดโปน ขยายขนาดขึ้น ส่วนหนึ่งแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียวไปแล้วจนกระทั่งฝ่ามือของวัลคีรีตบลงบนบ่าแรงๆ เรียกสติ สีตรงนั้นจึงค่อยๆ จางลง กลับเป็นสีผิวของมนุษย์ปกติดังเดิม

 

และนั่นทำให้อดีตเจ้าชายผงะถอยหลัง มือข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นปรามโดยอัตโนมัติ พอเห็นว่าบรูซกลับเป็นปกติก็โล่งอก ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

ใช่ว่าร่างกายจะทานไม่ไหว แต่ถ้าให้โดนจับทุ่มเหวี่ยงใส่พื้นแบบคราวก่อน ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าอภิรมย์

และสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ก็เลวร้ายพออยู่แล้ว

 

“เฮ้ๆ พี่เบิ้ม ใจเย็นพวก นี่ไม่ใช่เวลาทะเลาะกันนะ” จบประโยค วัลคีรีสาวก็หันไปพยักหน้าให้โลกิ “รีบจัดการเถอะ ก่อนจะไม่เหลือเวลาให้อพยพ”

“ข้าไม่รู้ว่าจะเปิดมันได้นานแค่ไหน”

“ข้าทราบมาว่าท่านเคยใช้มันเปิดมิตินำชิทอรีบุกมิดการ์ด” ไฮม์ดัลเอ่ยเสียงเข้ม

โลกิอ้าปาก หุบปาก ขมวดคิ้วขุ่นเคือง เดาะลิ้นใส่ทวารบาลเก่าแก่ แล้วก็อ้าปากตอบอีกครั้ง “ถ้าอย่างนั้นเจ้าก็ควรจะทราบด้วย ว่าข้าไม่ได้ทำเพียงคนเดียว! มันต้องมีแร่ธาตุอะไรสักอย่า—”

“อิริเดียม! ฉันอ่านรายงานการวิจัยของ ดร. เซลวิกแล้ว! เขาใช้มันทำให้พอร์ทัลที่เปิดด้วยพลังของเทสเซอแร็กเสถียรขึ้น!” แบนเนอร์แทรกขึ้นทันควัน “แต่บนยานนี่มันจะมี—” พลันสายตาก็สะดุดเข้ากับตู้กระจกเก็บของซึ่งอยู่ไม่ห่างจากพวกเขาไปมากนัก

 

แบนเนอร์ชี้นิ้วไปที่ตู้กระจกซึ่งอยู่เยื้องไปทางด้านหลังของวัลคีรี สายตาทุกคู่มองไปในทิศทางเดียวกัน

แร่อิริเดียมในภาชนะบรรจุรูปทรงกระบอกที่แต่เดิมวางตั้งไว้ พลิกตลบล้มลงจากแรงสั่นสะเทือน กลิ้งไปมาอยู่ในตู้ตอนเกิดระเบิด

 

“รออะไรเล่า! ไปเอามาสิ!”

 

โลกิเสกกริชสั้นขึ้นจากพลังเวท แล้วขว้างปาใส่ตู้กระจกเต็มแรง เศษแก้วแตกกระจายกลาดเกลื่อนเต็มพื้น

 

“เฮ้ๆ มันมีผงโลหะอยู่ด้วย นั่นยิ่งต้องถืออย่างระมัดระวั—” แบนเนอร์ตะโกน ยืดแขนไปด้านหน้า ฝ่ามือกางออกเป็นเชิงปราม หน้าตาเหลอหลา ปากอ้าค้างด้วยอารามตกใจ

 

วัลคีรีกระโดดว่องไว เอื้อมมือไปรองรับแร่โลหะนั้นไว้ได้ทันเวลาก่อนที่มันจะกลิ้งตกลงพื้น

แบนเนอร์ถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก

 

“เอ้า รับนะ!” แล้ววัลคีรีก็โยนแร่โลหะที่ว่ากลับไปให้แบนเนอร์

“เดี๋ยว!!!” แต่แบนเนอร์ก็เอาตัวเข้ารับไว้ได้อย่างหวุดหวิด เขาถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกอีกครั้ง

 

_พวกแอสการ์เดียน ไม่รู้จักฟังกันบ้างหรือยังไง_

แบนเนอร์ทำได้แค่สบถในใจ ไม่ได้บ่นออกมาให้ได้ยิน

 

“เห็นหรือยัง ปริญญาเจ็ดใบก็มีประโยชน์ตอนนี้แหละ!” แบนเนอร์ไม่วายหันไปแขวะโลกิ ที่กลอกตาแล้วยักไหล่ไปมาด้วยสีหน้าหงุดหงิด “เอาล่ะ ภาชนะบรรจุนี่เหมือนจะเป็นเลนส์นูน ถ้าควบคุมพลังของเทสเซอแร็กให้ปล่อยผ่านไอ้แร่นี่ น่าจะพอทำให้มัน—”

 

**_ตูมมมม!!!_ **

 

การบุกทะลวงทำลายล้างของกองทัพเอเลียนภายใต้อำนาจของธานอสยังดำเนินต่อไป

 

แทบทุกคนเสียการทรงตัวจากแรงสั่นสะเทือนที่มาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัวของระเบิดแล้วพากันล้มลงไปกองบนพื้น โชคยังเข้าข้างพวกเขาอยู่บ้าง ที่บรูซไม่ได้ลุกขึ้นมา แขนทั้งสองข้างกอดแร่อิริเดียมแนบกับตัวไว้แน่น

 

...และยังมีเสียงระเบิดอีกหลายลูกตามมาเป็นระลอก

 

กลุ่มประชาชนชาวแอสการ์ดที่เหลือรอดแตกฮือ เสียงร้องไห้ระงมด้วยความหวาดกลัวดังไปทั่วทุกทิศทาง  เศษซากโลหะถูกเจาะเป็นรูกว้างจากระเบิดที่เจาะกำแพงห้องเข้ามา หลังม่านหมอกไอควันร้อนและสะเก็ดไฟจากสายไฟฟ้าที่ขาดยังมีสมุนของธานอสตามมาอีกเป็นกองทัพ

 

หยดเลือดเปื้อนหยดน้ำตาหลั่งรินยิ่งกว่าสายน้ำ ความหวาดกลัว ความสิ้นหวังเข้าปกคลุมบรรยากาศให้มืดหม่นมัวหมอง ซากร่างกายที่ถูกเผาไหม้หรืออัดกระแทกด้วยแรงระเบิดจนไม่เหลือเค้าเดิมกระจายไปทั่วบริเวณ อนุชาแห่งราชาใช้ศอกข้างหนึ่งยันพื้น เบิกตากว้าง กวาดมองรอบตัว ฝ่ามือกำหมัดแน่น แน่นจนเกราะอ่อนที่ป้องกันฝ่ามือเห็นขึ้นเป็นรอยเล็บ

 

โกรธแค้น เจ็บใจ แต่ไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้นอกจากหลบหนีอย่างคนขี้ขลาด

น่าขันสิ้นดี…

คนเดียวที่หาญกล้าในเวลาแบบนี้ ก็คงมีแค่พี่ชายบ้าบิ่นที่เลือกเอาความปลอดภัยของประชาชนมาก่อนตัวเอง

 

_พี่ลืมตัวไปหรือยังว่าเป็นกษัตริย์..._

 

“ลงมือเดี๋ยวนี้!” โลกิตวาดลั่น ร้อนรนจนหมดมาดเคร่งขรึม “ข้าจะพยายามบังคับให้มันส่งพลังไปในทิศทางที่ถูกต้อง!”

 

หลังจากทรงตัวได้ บรูซก็ลนลานจนเกือบทำแร่ตกอีกครั้ง แต่ยังรู้วิธีการจัดตำแหน่งของอิริเดียมให้เหมาะสมได้ทันท่วงที

 

ฝ่ามือขาวซีดเอื้อมแตะบนผิวก้อนพลังงาน โลกิพยายามบังคับลำแสงสีฟ้าสว่างวาบจากเทสเซอแร็กให้ส่งผ่านท่อแก้ว ปรากฏเป็นพอร์ทัลขนาดเล็กอยู่ตรงหน้า หมายมั่นว่าครานี้จะต้องช่วยประชาชนของตนให้ได้มากที่สุด

 

พวกเขาสูญเสียมามากพอแล้ว ทั้งที่ไม่ควรมีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องหรือต้องเอาชีวิตมาเสี่ยง โดยเฉพาะในการศึกที่ไร้หนทางเอาชนะเมื่อต้องประหน้ากับศัตรูสุดอันตราย อาจเรียกได้ว่าแข็งแกร่งและน่ากลัวที่สุดในจักรวาลจนมิอาจหาใครเทียบเทียม ผู้ซึ่งมีเจตนาตามไล่ล่าอัญมณีอินฟินิตี้ที่โลกิถือครองอยู่

 

“แบนเนอร์!” โดยไม่รอช้า โลกิก็ลากแขนแบนเนอร์มาอยู่หน้าพอร์ทัลที่เปิดออก

“เดี๋ยวๆๆ!” แบนเนอร์โวยวายด้วยสีหน้าเหมือนคนใกล้จะสติแตกเต็มที “จะแน่ใจได้ยังไงว่าปลายทางเป็นโล— เฮ้!— _ว้ากก—!!!_ ”

 

แต่โลกิก็ไม่รอให้แบนเนอร์พูดจบ และผลักเขาเข้าไปในพอร์ทัลอย่างเต็มแรงโดยไม่ฟังเสียงประท้วง

มิดการ์เดียนไม่ควรมีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับเรื่องนี้ หรือแม้กระทั่งแร็กนาร็อคด้วยซ้ำ

 

นี่เป็นความรับผิดชอบของโลกิ และเจ้าตัวก็รู้ซึ้งถึงแก่น

 

“ไฮม์ดัล! รวบรวมคนที่รอดชีวิตมา! เร็ว!”

“นักรบวัลคีรีสาบานจะปกป้องบัลลังก์” วัลคีรีสาวดึงดาบเขี้ยวมังกรที่เหน็บอยู่ข้างเอวออกมา พอโลกิพยักหน้าให้แทนคำตอบรับ—และคำขอบคุณจากใจในแววตา—ก็วิ่งฝ่าเข้าวงล้อมศัตรูโดยไร้ความลังเล “ข้าจะไปช่วยต้านพวกมันไว้ ระหว่างคนของเราหลบหนี!”

 

นัยน์ตาคมกริบของนักรบสาวกวาดมองศัตรู รังสีความอมหิตพุ่งพล่าน อาจร้อนยิ่งกว่าไฟนรกแผดเผา เขี้ยวมังกรกระหายเลือดรุนแรงยามได้รับหน้าที่เก่าแก่ที่เคยถูกลืมเลือนไปร่วมพันปี—ปกป้องบัลลังก์แอสการ์ด ซากศพเอเลียนนับร้อยกองกระจายอยู่แทบเท้า ก้าวหนึ่งก้าว ตวัดดาบหนึ่งครั้ง ได้มากกว่าหนึ่งศพที่แดดิ้น

 

_หนึ่งศพแอสการ์เดียน ต่อสองศพศัตรู หากเขี้ยวมังกรไม่ได้ดื่มเลือดจนพอใจก็อย่าหวังว่าพวกเจ้าจะมีชีวิตรอด!_

 

_แค่นี้ยังน้อยไป_

_กับที่พวกเจ้าทำกับประชาชนของเรา!_

  


“บรุนน์ฮิลด์!!” โลกิตะโกนเรียก เมื่อเหล่ากลุ่มผู้รอดชีวิตกลุ่มสุดท้ายทยอยหลบหนีเข้าพอร์ทัลจนเกือบหมด

 

ไม่ได้ยินชื่อนี้มานานจนเกือบจะลืมไปแล้วว่าเป็นชื่อของตนเอง เจ้าของชื่อหันกลับมาหลังจากสะบัดเขี้ยวมังกรปักเข้ากลางอกเอเลียนตัวสุดท้ายของกองกำลังศัตรู สะบัดศีรษะปัดเส้นผมยุ่งเหยิงให้พ้นใบหน้า พร้อมกับดึงดาบออกมาจากซากศพ

 

“กำลังไป ฝ่าบาท!”

“ไฮม์ดัล ไป!”

 

**_เปรี๊ยะ!!_ **

 

รอยร้าว…

 

ไฮม์ดัลก้มลงมองภาชนะบรรจุแร่โลหะที่น่าจะเป็นจุดกำเนิดของเสียงแล้วขมวดคิ้ว ก่อนเงยหน้ามองโลกิอีกครั้ง

 

“ฝ่าบาท! ตัวภาชนะบรรจุนี่มัน—”

วัลคีรีวิ่งมาหยุดอยู่หน้าพอร์ทัล “ข้าได้ยินเสียง น่าจะมีมาอีกระลอก รีบไปกันเถอะ!”

“ไปสิ!” โลกิคำรามลั่นเมื่อเห็นทั้งสองคนยังคงยืนนิ่ง แต่ไม่ยอมละสายตาจากเขา “ _นี่เป็นคำสั่ง!_ ”

“แล้วท่านล่ะ!?” บรุนน์ฮิลด์โพล่งถาม

“ไปเถอะน่า!”

 

ไม่ปล่อยให้ตั้งตัว โลกิยืดแขนผลักหลังวัลคีรีสาวให้เสียหลัก และหลุดเข้าพอร์ทัลไป

เหลิอเพียงเขา และไฮม์ดัลแค่สองคน

 

“ท่าน… แน่ใจแล้วหรือ?”

 

รอยร้าวเริ่มปริเป็นแนวยาว ตัวภาชนะที่ครอบแร่โลหะใกล้จะแตกสลายเต็มที ไม่ต่างอะไรกับช่วงสุดท้ายก่อนระเบิดเวลาจะทำงาน

 

โลกิไม่ตอบคำถามนั้น แต่กัดฟันแน่น มือข้างที่แตะเทสเซอแร็กเริ่มสั่น เขากำลังจะเสียการควบคุมพลังงานนี้ไป และพอร์ทัลจะปิดลง

 

“ฝ่าบาท”

“ข้าต้านพลังของมันไว้นานกว่านี้ไม่ได้แล้ว ไปซะสิ ไฮม์ดัล!” โลกิเค้นเสียงลอดไรฟัน มืออีกข้างที่ว่างจับแขนตนเองไม่ให้สั่นไปมากกว่านี้ แม้ว่าการยืนให้นิ่งจะเป็นเรื่องยาก ก็ยังใช้กำลังทั้งหมดฝืนไว้ “ไปหาแบนเนอร์ ไปหาสเตรนจ์ _พวกเพื่อนของพี่ทุกคนที่มิดการ์ด_ ธอร์ต้องการความช่วยเหลือ บอกพวกเขา!”

ไฮม์ดัลพยักหน้า แล้วก้าวเข้าหาพอร์ทัลที่กำลังจะถูกปิด “เรื่องนั้น… ข้าจะพยายาม...”

 

_ถ้าพี่เชื่อใจพวกเขาขนาดนั้น การไปขอความช่วยเหลือจากพวกเขาบ้าง คงเป็นเรื่องที่ทำได้สินะ_

 

พอร์ทัลลดขนาดลงทุกที ผกผันกับรอยแตกร้าวบนภาชนะที่เพิ่มจำนวนมากขึ้น เสี้ยวเศษแก้วขนาดเล็กกระเด็นออกจากพื้นผิว บาดเฉียดลานแก้มของโลกิจนเห็นหยดเลือดสีแดงฉานเป็นแนวยาว ทว่าเจ้าตัวมิได้สนใจ

 

และก่อนที่พอร์ทัลจะถูกปิดลง ไฮม์ดัลหันหลังกลับมา…

  


“แต่ขอโทษด้วย ที่ข้าฟังเพียงคำสั่งของราชา”

  


ทวารบาลแห่งแอสการ์ดเอื้อมคว้าข้อมือของโลกิ ก่อนที่พอร์ทัลจะถูกปิดลงโดยสมบูรณ์ พร้อมกับเศษแก้วที่ร่วงหล่น แตกกระจาย ผงอิริเดียมที่อยู่ภายในจึงตกกระทบพื้น และลุกลามเป็นเปลวไฟ

 

 

 

—TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ข้อมูลอาจมั่วไปบ้าง จับนั่นมายำนี่แบบโมเมเอาซะเยอะเลย... ~~โดยเฉพาะเทสเซอแร็ก~~  
>  หลักๆ ก็อ้างอิงจาก cinematic universe นะฮะ กับแร่อิริเดียมนี่อ่านมาจากวิกิ + มีใช้ตอนอเวนเจอร์สแอสเซมบู้ว ผงอิริเดียมไวต่อการเกิดปฏิกิริยามากๆ ล่ะ  
> อะเกน แท็กฟิคในทวิตเตอร์ #TFMemory นะฮะ ขอบคุณฮับ ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> แต่ก่อนธอร์ไม่เคยคิดถึงเรื่องบ้านเมืองล่มสลาย  
> และแร็กนาร็อคเป็นแค่ตำนานเพ้อเจ้อที่โลกิมักเล่าให้เขาฟังตั้งแต่ทั้งสองยังเยาว์วัย
> 
> “หรือไม่อย่างนั้น ข้าก็จะปกป้องเจ้าเอง”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้เน้นพี่ธอร์หน่อยล่ะเนอะ  
> อะเกน บทนี้ค่อนข้างจะหนัก กับมีฉากใช้ความรุนแรงอยู่นิดหน่อย และอาจจะงงๆ ด้วย (?)  
> อดทนกับเลานิดนึง ฮรือ ~~เขียนอะไรไปวะ~~

 

แต่ก่อนธอร์ไม่เคยคิดถึงเรื่องบ้านเมืองล่มสลาย

และแร็กนาร็อคเป็นแค่ตำนานเพ้อเจ้อที่โลกิมักเล่าให้เขาฟังตั้งแต่ทั้งสองยังเยาว์วัย

 

“เหลวไหลน่า โลกิ เจ้าก็รู้ว่าท่านพ่อเราทรงพลังจะตาย!” พูดจบธอร์ก็กำหมัดแน่น เหวี่ยงแขนชกลมเบื้องหน้า “และใครหน้าไหนมันจะมาทำลายแอสการ์ด มันก็ต้องผ่านด่านข้าไปก่อน ย่าาห์!!”

“พี่จะหาว่าข้าโกหกหรือไง?” โลกิทำเสียงฮึดฮัด กอดตำราเล่มหนาไว้แนบอก

“เจ้าก็ชอบโกหกข้าประจำอยู่แล้วนี่” ธอร์ไหวไหล่อย่างไม่ยี่หระ

 

ยืนอยู่เบื้องหลังธอร์ โลกิลอบมุ่นคิ้ว ส่ายหน้าใส่แผ่นหลังโตเกินวัยของพี่ชายผู้ไม่เคยสนใจอะไรนอกจากการฝึกดาบ ต่อสู้ และเล่นกับงู

 

“เอาน่า อย่าคิดมากเลย ตราบใดที่ท่านพ่อยังอยู่ เจ้าจะปลอดภัย” ธอร์หันกลับมา เอื้อมมือตบบ่าน้องชาย แต่ไม่ทันได้ออมแรงจนโลกิเกือบเสียหลัก

“โอ๊ย! ท่านพี่นี่มือหนักเป็นบ้า!” โลกิเบ้ปาก แต่แล้วก็อดยิ้มไม่ได้

“หรือไม่อย่างนั้น ข้าก็จะปกป้องเจ้าเอง”

“พี่น่ะหัดระวังหลังตัวเองก่อน แล้วค่อยไปปกป้องคนอื่นเถอะ”

 

ดูเหมือนคำบ่นกระปอดกระแปดของน้องชายจะไม่ได้เข้าสู่โสตประสาท แต่น้ำเสียงและแววตาที่ใช้ในประโยคที่กล่าวหนักแน่นมั่นคงเกินกว่าจะเป็นเพียงลมปาก

 

ธอร์หมายความตามนั้นทุกประการ

 

...แต่ต่อมา เขาก็ล้มเหลว

 

ภาพของน้องชายร่วงหล่นลง ไกลลิบเกินกว่าสายตาจะมองเห็น ในวันนั้นที่ทั้งโทสะ ความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจ ความอิจฉาริษยาเข้าครอบงำโลกิ ชักนำให้เทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวงลุกขึ้นท้าทาย ต่อสู้กับพี่ชายอย่างเกรี้ยวกราด อาจหาญกระทำการอันขัดต่อพระประสงค์ของบิดาแห่งเก้าโลก เพื่อทำลายอาณาจักรบ้านเกิดของตนเอง _โยธันไฮม์_

 

โลกิลวงหลอกแม้กระทั่ง _ลาฟฟี่_ ราชายักษ์น้ำแข็งแห่งโยธันไฮม์ ผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นบิดาแท้ๆ ของตนเอง ปลิดชีพเขาด้วยกุงเนียร์ ต่อหน้าบิดาแอสการ์เดียนที่จมอยู่ในห้วงนิทราคราวต้องพักฟื้นพลัง เพื่อที่จะพิสูจน์ตัวเองให้ชายชราได้ประจักษ์แก่ความสามารถ รวมไปถึงความฉลาดเฉลียวด้วยเล่ห์กลกับการใช้วาจาเป็นอาวุธ

 

หากเมื่อสุดท้ายถูกปฏิเสธ มือข้างนั้นที่จับยึด ยื้อชีวิตของตนบนปลายด้ามคทากุงเนียร์ก็คลายออก ปลดปล่อยตัวตนให้ล่องลอยจากไปในจักรวาลอันกว้างใหญ่ หยดน้ำใสคลุมเคลือบดวงตาสีมรกตก่อนลั่งรินเป็นสายไล่ตามผิวแก้มสีซีดเผือด ยอมแพ้แก่ลิขิตชีวิตและโชคชะตา เมื่อความหวัง ความเชื่อใจ ความเคารพนับถือถูกบ่อนทำลายไปจนหมดสิ้น ด้วยคำพูดเพียงหนึ่งคำของบิดา

 

_‘ไม่ โลกิ’_

 

นั่นเป็นภาพสุดท้ายที่ธอร์เห็น

 

ธอร์เคยคิดว่าจะไม่มีสิ่งใดพรากพวกเขาออกจากกันได้ สายสัมพันธ์อันแน่นแฟ้นระหว่างพี่น้องและผองเพื่อนเป็นสิ่งที่เขาปรารถนา และพึงระลึกเสมอว่ามีไว้ในครอบครองแล้ว ทว่า กว่าจะล่วงรู้ก็สายเกินไป จิตใจของโลกิซับซ้อนเกินกว่าเขาจะเข้าใจได้ทั้งหมด

 

บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะธอร์หยิ่งทะนงเกินไป หลงผิดมัวเมากับคำสรรเสริญเยินยอจนลืมเหลียวหลังกลับ หรือเพราะทึกทักไปเองว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรับรู้ได้โดยไร้ข้อกังขา แต่เขาลืมหักลบความริษยาที่ค่อยๆ เติบโตขึ้นทีละนิดจากส่วนดำมืดในหัวใจของโลกิ ความริษยาที่มิได้เป็นบุตรผู้ที่โอดินโปรดปรานและเอาใจใส่ แม้กระทั่งกระทำการที่มีจุดมุ่งหมายเดียวกัน ก็ยังได้รับการตอบสนองแตกต่างออกไป

 

เขาไม่เคยตระหนักถึงความจริงข้อนั้น จนกระทั่งโลกทั้งใบหายไปต่อหน้าต่อตา ถึงได้รู้ซึ้งว่าอีกฝ่ายสำคัญกับเขามากเพียงไร

 

เรื่องที่โลกิเป็นเหมือนโลกทั้งใบของเขา ธอร์ไม่ได้โกหก

 

วินาทีที่ร่างสูงเพรียวร่วงหล่นลงไปจากสะพานไบฟรอสต์ด้วยความตั้งใจของตนเอง หัวใจกลับเจ็บจุกเหมือนถูกบีบเค้นให้แตกสลาย กระหน่ำซ้ำเติมด้วยรอยเท้าที่ย่ำเหยียบลงจนกระทั่งเศษดวงใจแหลกละเอียดไม่เหลือชิ้นดี เสียงคำรามร่ำไห้ มาพร้อมกับเสียงของสายฟ้าสูงเสียดเมฆที่พุ่งปักลงพื้นดิน ดังกึกก้องทั่วแว่นแคว้นราวท้องฟ้าเสียสติ ความโศกเศร้าของเทพสายฟ้าอาจส่งแรงสั่นสะเทือนไปทั่วทุกหย่อมหญ้า คูหาและอาคารทองคำสูงตระหง่านสั่นไหวรุนแรง เสียงสายลมหวีดหวิวกรีดลึกเข้าถึงโสตประสาทจนปวดร้าวแก้วหู เมฆหมอกทึบหอบพายุพัดผ่านปกคลุมทั่วหล้า หากไม่มีแม้หนึ่งคำเล็ดลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปาก

 

‘ _โลกิ อย่า!!_ ’

 

...แม้กระทั่งการเอ่ยคำอำลาที่ไม่เต็มใจ และมือที่เอื้อมจะไขว่คว้าร่างนั้นไว้แม้รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าไม่มีวันส่งถึงร่างที่ร่วงหล่นลงไปในความมืดมิด

 

แม้เพียงเสี้ยววินาที… หากจะเกี่ยวคว้าโลกิไว้ กับตัว ไม่ว่าจะแลกด้วยอะไร ก็ยอมจำนนให้ได้จนหมดสิ้น

 

บิดาร่วมสายโลหิตฉุดเขาขึ้นมาจากห้วงความตาย

 

เพื่อให้เขาลิ้มรสสิ่งที่เรียกว่า _ตายทั้งเป็น_

 

_‘ถึงบางคราวข้าจะริษยาท่านไปบ้าง แต่พี่ข้า โปรดอย่าได้กังขาในความรักที่ข้ามีต่อท่าน’_

 

และที่น่าเจ็บปวดใจที่สุด คือความรักที่โลกิมีให้เขาและโอดินตลอดมา ไม่เคยเป็นคำลวงแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว

 

หากจะมีใครกล่าวหาว่าเขาขลาดเขลาเบาปัญญา นั่นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ห่างไกลเลยสักนิด ทั้งที่อยู่ใกล้ถึงเพียงนี้ กลับกระทำการใดๆ ไม่เคยคิดถึงหัวอกของน้องชาย เพราะทึกทักเอาเองว่าพวกเขาจะต่อสู้อยู่เคียงกายกันตลอดไป

 

ไม่เคยระลึกรู้คุณค่าของคนสำคัญ จนกระทั่งได้สูญเสียคนๆ นั้นไป

 

“อู้ว… ช่างน่าประทับใจ…”

 

น้ำเสียงแหบต่ำแปร่งปร่าประหลาดหูปลุกธอร์ให้ลืมตา วิสัยทัศน์พร่ามัว รางเลือนจนไม่อาจประมวลผลสิ่งที่มองเห็น ภายในหัวเหมือนกะโหลกร้าวจากแรงกระแทกที่ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นรอบที่เท่าไหร่ กลิ่นรสเค็มปร่าของคาวเลือดในปากยังคงมีอยู่เจือจาง

 

_มิตรหรือศัตรู?_

 

_ผู้คนปลอดภัยหรือไม่?_

 

_โลกิหนีไปได้หรือเปล่า?_

 

คำถามวนเวียนอยู่ภายในศีรษะที่ร้าวจนแทบจะระเบิดออกมาเป็นเสี่ยง

 

“ไหนดูซิ จะใช้ประโยชน์อะไรได้อีก…” เสียงเดิมกระซิบกระซาบอีกครั้ง

“เคยได้ยินว่าเจ้านั่นถูกทิ้งเพราะหักหลังคนอื่นไปทั่ว ไม่คิดว่าจะยังมีคนรัก พี่ชายต่างสายเลือดงั้นเหรอ เฮอะ...”

 

ครั้งนี้เป็นเสียงแหบห้าว ธอร์มั่นใจว่าเป็นเสียงของผู้หญิง

 

“และคนนั้นก็คือ…” ฝ่ามือเย็นเยียบกำรวบเส้นผมสั้นเกรียนของธอร์ ดึงศีรษะขึ้นเพื่อเผยโฉมหน้าให้กับผู้เป็นนาย “ธอร์ บุตรแห่งโอดินผู้นี้ไงล่ะ”

 

_ศัตรู_

 

ไม่รอช้า ธอร์รวบรวมพลังเฮือกสุดท้ายสาดเส้นกระแสไฟฟ้าขนาดใหญ่ใส่เหล่าคนแปลกหน้ารอบตัว หัวสมองกลับขาวโพลนไปอีกครั้ง

 

“ข้าเกลียดท่าน”

 

“เจ้ามันโง่ เอาแต่ใจ หุนหันพลันแล่น! ไม่คู่ควรกับบัลลังก์! ตายไปซะก็ดีอยู่แล้ว!”

 

“อย่าโง่ไปหน่อยเลย ธอร์ ที่คิดว่าข้าจะเชื่อใจ จะทำเพื่อท่านมันก็แค่ฝันลมๆ แล้งๆ”

 

“ข้าไม่ใช่แอสการ์เดียน ไม่เคยเป็น ไม่สนใจด้วย พวกแอสการ์เดียนน่ะเหรอ จะไปตายที่ไหนก็เรื่องของมัน!”

 

“โดนหักหลังไปกี่ครั้งก็ไม่รู้จักจำสินะ ยังคิดจะคาดหวังอะไรจากข้าอยู่อีก?”

 

“ข้าไม่ใช่น้องท่าน!”

 

เหมือนภาพตัดไปมาในหัวที่ร้าวแทบระเบิด อีกพริบตาหนึ่ง ธอร์ก็เห็นเปลวไฟสีแดงฉานลุกโชติช่วง อาบคลุมร่างคุ้นตาที่มาพร้อมกับเสียงกรีดร้องดั่งปลายมีดกรีดลึกลงจนถึงขั้วหัวใจ ทว่ามิได้ตัดให้ขาดโดยทันที ปล่อยให้หยดโลหิตที่หลั่งรินค่อยไหลรั่วออกไปอย่างเชื่องช้า ทว่าเจ็บปวดทรมานยิ่งกว่าการถูกฆ่าในดาบเดียว

 

สีผิวที่เคยขาวผุดผ่องกลับกลายเป็นสีเถ้าถ่าน กล้ามเนื้อหลุดล่อนจนเห็นสีขาวปนน้ำตาลของเนื้อกระดูกที่ถูกแผดเผาด้วยเปลวไฟ ใบหน้าคุ้นเคยหมกไหม้จนแทบไม่เหลือเค้าเดิม

 

ในเสียงโหยหวนบาดใจที่หลุดลอดแผ่วเบา เขาได้ยินเสียงเรียกชื่อของตนเอง

 

“ธอร์—”

 

“ท่าน… ท่านแม่... ท่านพี่… ช่วยข้าด้ว—”

 

“ฆ่าข้า! ฆ่าข้าเสียสิ! ฆ่าข้าเดี๋ยวนี้!”

 

 _“_ **_อ๊ากกกกกกก!!_ ** _”_

 

“ **โลกิ!** ”

 

ธอร์ร้องลั่น ร่างกายที่นอนราบไปกับพื้นดีดขึ้นตั้งตรง เหงื่อกาฬหลั่งไหลต่างน้ำจนชุ่มโชก หอบหายใจอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายกับเหตุการณ์ที่น้องชายประสบในภาพนิมิต

 

_ฝัน_

 

“โอ๊ะโอ...”

ธอร์ยกสันมือกดกระบอกตา เส้นเลือดที่ขมับเต้นแรงจนคล้ายจะระเบิดออกเป็นเสี่ยง หน้าอกแกร่งใต้เสื้อเกราะสีดำพองตัวและยุบลงตามแรงลมที่อัดเข้าและปล่อยออก “เจ้าทำอะไรข้า **เจ้าทำอะไรกับน้องข้า!** ” แล้วหันไปขู่คำรามใส่ศัตรูอย่างเกรี้ยวกราด มืออีกข้างกำหมัดแน่นจนเห็นรอยริ้วของเส้นเลือดที่ปูดโปนขึ้นตามกล้ามแขน

“โอ… ดูเหมือนจะไม่รู้สินะ ว่าเจ้านั่นผ่านอะไรมาบ้าง”

“ **เจ้าทำอะไรกับโลกิ!?** ” ครั้งนี้มือข้างที่กำหมัดแน่นเหวี่ยงใส่ หมายให้เข้าเป้าเป็นใบหน้าประหลาดของศัตรู

“พร็อกซิมา!”

 

หอกเหล็กถูกปักขวางตรงกลาง ก่อนที่หมัดของธอร์จะส่งตรงไปถึงอีโบนี มอว์

 

_กลเวทล่อลวง หรือเปลี่ยนความทรงจำ_

_ความฝัน หรือความจริง_

 

“ดิ้นรนไปก็เปล่าประโยชน์”

“จะบอกให้ก็ได้ ข้าเพียงแทรกความทรงจำส่วนนั้นเข้าไป ให้เจ้าได้เห็นเขาเจ็บปวดทรมานกับตาตัวเองยังไงล่ะ”

 

ด้ามหอกตวัดกระแทกเข้าปลายคางอย่างรุนแรง ร่างของธอร์ลอยลิ่ว กระแทกเนินเศษเหล็กจากตัวยานด้านหลังแล้วไถลหล่นลง

 

“เทสเซอแร็กอยู่ที่ไหน?” เอเลียนสาวเจ้าของนามพร็อกซิมาเค้นเสียงถาม ย่างสามขุมเข้าหาเหยื่อ “อย่าให้ต้องถามซ้ำ เพราะหากมันอยู่กับน้องชายเจ้า คราวต่อไปจะไม่จบแค่เผาด้วยไฟเป็นแน่”

 

เทพหนุ่มหอบหายใจ ความเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวกัดกินทั่วร่าง จำกัดการเคลื่อนไหวให้ช้าลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เขาค่อยๆ ยันตัวขึ้นกับผนังเศษเหล็ก เงยหน้ามองศัตรูที่ใกล้เข้ามา

 

_สาม..._

_ไม่สิ สี่คน…_

_ไม่มีมโยลเนียร์แล้วสู้ลำบากพอตัว_

_แต่จะแพ้ไม่ได้_

_และโลกิอาจจะต้องตกอยู่ในอันตรายหากข้าไม่อาจต้านไว้_

_พจนานุกรมของข้าไม่เคยมีคำว่ายอมแพ้_

_ไม่มีทาง..._

 

ธอร์แค่นหัวเราะ ถ่มน้ำลายปนเศษรอยเลือดจากบาดแผลในปากไปข้างตัว

 

_สู้กับฮัลค์ในซาคาร์ก็สู้มาแล้ว_

_ไม่มีค้อนเหมือนกัน_

_แต่มีเศษเหล็กนี่..._

 

_‘อย่าทำให้น้องผิดหวัง’_

 

ที่ซาคาร์ ก่อนได้เข้าประลองกับฮัลค์ ประโยคหนึ่งจากปากโลกิผุดขึ้นในห้วงความคิด เทพสายฟ้าลอบยิ้มขบขันกับตนเอง แล้วรวบรวมกำลังคว้าเอาเศษเหล็กใกล้มือขว้างปาใส่ศัตรูอย่างเต็มแรง แถมด้วยกระแสไฟฟ้าที่พุ่งตรงไปยังเป้าหมายโดยไร้ความลังเล

 

_ที่ทำไว้กับน้องชาย ข้าจะเอาคืนให้อย่างสาสม_

 

 _พร็อกซิมา มิดไนท์_ หนึ่งในสมุนเอกของธานอสเสียท่าให้กับธอร์เป็นครั้งแรก

 

_ข้าจะไม่ทำให้เจ้าผิดหวัง โลกิ_

_ไม่อีกต่อไปแล้ว..._

 

 

 

—TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อ่ะ อธิบายนิดนึงแล้วกัน ที่พี่ธอร์เห็นช่วงแรกเป็นตอนที่อีโบนี่ มอว์ เข้าไปปรับปรุงความทรงจำของพี่ชายเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ทำให้รู้สึกว่าถูกน้องชายเกลียดขี้หน้าเอามากๆ  
> กับช่วงหลังก็อย่างที่เขียนไป อีโบนีทำให้ธอร์เห็นว่าโลกิผ่านอะไรมาบ้างตอนมาเจอกับธานอส (หวังทรมานให้บอกความจริง บอกที่ซ่อนกิ เพื่อที่ตัวเองและโลกิจะได้ไม่โดนแบบนั้น)  
> ส่วนพร็อกซิมา ที่พลาดท่าให้ธอร์เพราะไม่ทันตั้งตัว ~~เหตุผลฟังไม่ค่อยขึ้นเนอะ orz เอาน่ะ สกิลฮีโร่คือพลังฮึด #เดี๋ยว~~
> 
> สกิลตัวละครอย่างอีโบนี ไม่แน่ใจว่าทำอะไรได้บ้าง ในฟิคนี้ก็หาข้อมูลมาคร่าวๆ แล้วยำเข้ากับมโนของเลาเองนี่ล่ะ ไม่เข้าใจตรงไหนก็ต้องขออภัยมา ณ ที่นี้ *กราบไหว้* หรือใครเห็นว่าข้อมูลตรงไหนผิดพลาดก็บอกได้นะฮะ  
> พยายามจะปั่นให้ทันก่อนอินฟินิตี้วอร์เข้า OTL
> 
> อะเกน อ่านจบแล้วคอมเมนท์ติชมหรือหวีดร้องกันได้ในแท็ก #TFMemory ขอบคุณฮะะะ
> 
> ป.ล. หาคำแปลเหมาะๆ ของ Surrender is not in mine (my nature) ของพี่ท้อไม่ได้อ่ะ เลยเขียนไปแบบนั้น หงิงๆ ~~จะเปิดแผ่นดูซับก็ขี้เกียจ <\- แย่~~


End file.
